Fear The Darkness
by BlackDragonDevilGod
Summary: Everyone knows the Grimm are humanity's worst enemy. They are the darkness and humans and fauns are the light. But, they are wrong. A being, older, stronger and more ancient then even Ozpin, Salem, the Grimm and even the brother gods themselves. One that has feed off of humanity's evil and Greed. And it's name is the Darkness with it's host Xero "Schnee" Estacado.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

**Another new story for all you, my peeps!**

**A Rwby x The darkness crossover, with my OC being WEISS'S brother, instead of Yang's and Ruby's. Why do i do this you ask? Because i do, simple as that. Not to mention it build's a lot of drama and kepts team Rwby in the story one way or the other and i can stick it to Weiss's dick of a father. In any case, i don't own Rwby nor the Darkness.**

**So please, read, review and "What the fuc-BOOM"**

* * *

**Prologue: Darkness**

Darkness.

It's a little known fact, at a young age, EVERYONE is afraid of the dark.

Why who the hell knows, just everyone is afraid of the dark at some point in time in life and typical at a young age. Some are scared only a little and others are deathly afraid of the dark.

Many people grow out of there irrational fear of the dark, but sadly others grow even more fearful of it.

But, why?

Why do people fear the dark?

Why is it such an instinctual fear for people, for humans to fear the dark?

But is that even the right question?

Is it that humans fear the darkness ITSELF or do we fear, what lurks inside it?

I believe we fear, what lurks within it.

But if this is true, then why do we fear it? And how do we instinctual KNOW their is something inside the darkness itself to fear?

How do people know this?

Because, since the dawn of time, we instinctual knew that something was lying in wait within the darkness, but what it is, we do not know. But we should have known that humanity's own evil and greed, would create our own worst enemy:

The darkness.

And Remnant is about to get a rude wake up call and so would Jacques Schnee, as the Grimm aren't humanity's worst enemy. Oh no, the darkness is back and it has a new host.

Once a boy called Zasha Schnee now called Xero Estacado The Scourge Of Vale.

* * *

**Done. **

**And damn, my shortest speech yet, but i think you all get the idea. This will be the my first time, trying this series and yes, i will be having the darkness powers be a bit different, with them being able to work in the light and how Xero gets the powers of the darkness and the demon itself will be a bit OC'd as well. Also with a bit of luck, the second chapter will be out today, as i have been working on both speech's and the first chapter of each new stories and new, new being one of these. So without further a due, stay frosty my Peeps!**

**Devil out.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Hello my lovely peeps!**

**First chapter is up! **

**I don't own Rwby or the darkness. **

**So please, read, review and "What the fuc-BOOM"**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Scourge of Vale**

**Location unknown:**

_Within a dimly lighted room, sat a man on a plush chair. His body was mostly hidden, save for a few __glimpse of a gray suit and the man's wavy black hair that reached his shoulders. Two pistols were in his hands._

_"Ya know, right about around the time he died, my father said,'Jackie, you can't outrun you're fate, but you sure as hell got to try.' I didn't really known or understand what he meant back then." _

_The man now known as Jackie said, as he waved his arms around, a ghost of a smile on his lips as he spoke again,"But...the old man was wrong. It may have been too late for him, hell it's too late for me, but my boy, my adopted son, Xero, he'll crave his own fate with his own two hands. And ya know what, he'd be using the one i cursed the most."_

_The man chuckled a joyless laugh._

_"Even now, after everything it's done to me, after all i learned, i never truly understood the darkness. Even when i had it locked up, even when i worked with it, a part of me still feared it. Distrusted it and that"...Jackie leaned forward revealing his handsome face, with lightly pale skin, stone grey eyes, and a strong jawline, with a slightly rounded face,"THAT, is what cost me everything." _

_He leaned back, back into the shadows, pulling the pistols' __cartridge, a couple times._

_"Though trust is a two way streak, as is working together to achieve ones' goals. If there's no trust, then the partnership is doomed to fail, as will you." _

_He sighed, putting his gun down and placing his face in his hands,"Pretty bad a kid, no older then 10, figured that out, where's i never even considered it. Understanding is merely part of learning. But then again, they say kids are a reflection of ones' own teaching's. Well..." The man spread his arms out,"Jacques might be a greedy son of a bitch, but the man has brains and the know how on how to run a business and be complete ruthless at it too. So does his son and let me tell you, i pity the boy's future enemies. They best have a forgiving god, cause i know Xero won't be very forgiving."_

**Vale alleyway:**

Cinder fall was annoyed.

She was a beautiful woman with fair skin, ashen-black hair and bright amber eyes. She ears lipstick and violet eyeshadow. She wears a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck mini dress with yellow designs. There is a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip, at the top of an open portion of her dress. The dress ends in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above the knees. There is a baseball diamond-shaped keyhole on the dress' upper back at the same height as her chest. The sleeves end in a triangle shape, which are wrapped or tied around her middle finger, with the gold designs of the sleeve taking over at the wrists. Her fingernails are painted dark red. She wears black shorts underneath her dress, as well as a black choker on her neck. She has a gold loop earring with a black gem dangling from it on her right ear. She has dark, glass, high-heeled shoes and a jeweled anklet on her right leg. On her upper back, in the keyhole of her dress, she has a black tattoo of what appears to be a pair of high heel shoes placed sole to sole, forming a heart shape inside.

The reason for her annoyance, was Roman Torchwick refused to help her take over the Vale underworld, all because of some..._boy! _

Cinder glared at nothing, as she gritted her teeth, falling behind her were her two followers, Emerald and Mercury. Though they stayed a good few feet away form the woman in red, as the air around her grew hotter and hotter, as her rage grew. Her plan had been so simple too:

Having half the fall maiden's power, she knew Ozpin would take the injured maiden and hide her somewhere in Vale. So with the power she already has, she "convinced" the white fang and Adam to work with her to ensure Beacon falls. Then, she would take over the Vale underworld and have Roman steal all the dust that was stealable and equip the white fang with the means to fight the hunters and invade Beacon. While during the chaos, she would find the fall maiden, kill her and take the rest of the power for herself.

Only that plan hit a bit of a snag.

Namely in the form of the man, a teen really, called Xero Estacado aka The Scourge Of Vale.

A young teen, who had taken over the Vale underworld in just a couple of mouths, two years ago and ever since then EVERYONE in the underworld answered to him. Strangely enough, the crime rate didn't go up, oh no sir, it infact went down. The only murders in the past two years were those who were rapist, child molestors, psychopath killer's, corrupt politician, basically people no one would care to see gone. Xero and his gang, the ones he calls "The family" have taken up cleaning up the streets.

Becoming Vale's unofficial protector against the assholes of Vale.

The public didn't mind, if nothing else, the public encouraged it and the police were more then content to let the Estacado, clean up the streets of trash like them. Despite his VERY bloody methods at doing the, AHEM, "Cleaning up". All the police now had to do, was sit on there ass's all day and worry about minor things like domestic abuse and such. Hey if he wanted to make there jobs easier by doing, who were they to argue with it?

All the criminal's didn't even _dare _to squeeze without his say so, to terrified of pissing him off.

Plus he helped save the chief of Police's daughter and wife, form a viscous bloodthirsty gang, also helped build a good and strong relationship of "Starch my back and i'll starch your's."

That certainly helped.

The ones who didn't like it were the Vale council and the hunters.

The council because of the amount of damage he's done to there image, showing them to be incompetent and worthless as Xero all but controls Vale via the underworld. Their only care was lining there pockets and they needed public support to keep there said positions. But there was also nothing they could do, as not only did declaring him public enemy Number 1, as that would only turn the public against them but many have tried to bring the teen down and had failed.

Quite miserable too, as those who were lucky(Or unlucky depending on who you ask that is) to survive an encounter with Mr. Estacado, firmly believe he is the devil himself, a demon in human skin.

He just simply couldn't be human.

Then came in the hunters, who's main jobs ARE meant to kill Grimm, they do take up mercenary jobs in guarding, catching criminal's, etc. In short, there hate for the young gang leader is mostly due to him being a threat to there financial's and some of them, would also be targets for the young teen, due to there less then legal activities within Vale.

Others, the younger huntsman, just don't feel as important when you have a gang protecting you, thus feel inferior to him. In others, their jealous of him. But of a dumb reason, but one Cinder would have used against the young Estacado, had the fear he'd inspire into everyone. That and his long kill list, is what stopped Ozpin form sending anymore huntsman to there deaths.

Anyway, this boy was the only thing standing between her and total control of the Vale underworld to advanced her plans. Or rather starting them, as she needed dust and need Roman to steal the dust, but the master thief would't budge an inch, not even on the threat of death.

Originally she believed he was nothing more then just some wild story, but a few days ago proved her wrong and showed her just how deadly and deep his reputation ran within the Vale underworld.

**Flashback:**

"Oh hell no! No way, i'm not doing it!"

Cinder, while she would never admit it, was shocked to see the renowed master thief of Vale, wave his arms around and make a large "X" across his chest to show he was NOT going to help her take out the young Estacado. Hell his partner, Neo, once she heard WHO Cinder wanted dead, just turned paler then a sheet of paper and vanished without warning.

Roman was a tall man, standing about 6'3 feet tall. He has slanted, dark-green eyes and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. Black eyeliner traced his visible left eye. He wore a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes. His accessories included a small gray scarf, black gloves with buckled sleeves, and a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band.

Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black, both openly laughed at the scared thief.

"What's wrong Roman, a young boy no older then 17 got you running scared."

Emerald said in a mocking tone. The girl herself was an exotic looking woman. She is a young woman with medium-brown skin and dark-red eyes. Her hair is a light, mint-green with a straight fringe and bangs as well as two long locks on each side in the back. She wears two bronze-colored rings on her middle fingers as well as a pair of strappy high-heeled pumps. Her attire consisted of an intricate white top and an olive-colored crop top, on the back of which is her personal emblem. This emblem is in the shape of a cut gem, most likely referring to her name. This was intended to be accompanied by white shorts, decorated with what appears to be a gold coin-plated belt with four gold chains draping around her back from two of the coins and what seems to be a green loincloth. She also wore a gold, three-ring armband on her left arm and a string of gold beads near the same wrist.

"YES! Yes he does and if you know what's good for you, you would fear him too!"

The woman in red frowned, as she could see the beads of sweat rolling down his forehead. His eyes darting around, as if expecting the subject of the conversion to pop out of no where and attack. It became obvious to Cinder, Roman wasn't sacred of the boy.

He was terrified of him.

Of course before Cinder could try and "persuade" him, Mercury opened his big mouth,"Oh wow, he sounds _sssssooooooo_ scary. If he's so terrifying, why don't you just gather a bunch of gangs up and kill him."

Mercury was tall like Roman, about 5'10 almost 6'0 foot tall. He had pale skin. He is well-built young man with gray eyes and, gray hair, partially slicked back while unkempt at the front. He also wears a slate gray and black two-tone partial-zip jacket that covers his upper body.

Never the less, Roman did something that sent chills up all there spines. He chuckled, but it wasn't a mocking one or one where you find something funny, oh no sir, this was one filled with a certain amount of coldness, anxiety and a far away look that spoke volumes of what they assumed was something truly bad. The next words he spoke, that made there blood turn to ice.

"I did. Why do you think no gang in Vale oppose him. I gathered all the gangs to stop this upstart and you want to know what happened? Do you? No of course not, if you did, you would know just how STUPID it is to GO. AFTER. THAT. DEMON!"

Roman all but screamed the last part, as he took out a cigarette, light it and took a much needed whiff of it. He sat down and looked at his three "Guests".

"So you want to know what happen's when you go after "**The Scourge of Vale", **well let me tell you."

**Flashback end**

Cinder repressed a shiver.

Roman had describe a very bloody battle, where one man took on over 70 of Vale's most deadly, nasty criminals had to offer and in the end, only Roman was left alive. Not out of pity or mercy, but to send a message:

**"Go. Tell all, what has happened here. If you value you're life, NEVER let me see you're face in MY city again."**

While it's true Roman did a good job of not letting the boy SEE his face, he still stole, just made sure he wasn't SEEN. But what Cinder proposed was nothing more then sure suicide in Roman's mind. Even Neo, who could get the drop on anyone, was beaten and smacked around by the boy. But it was his weapons that made Cinder pause.

Roman told her, Xero had these snake like creature's that he summons form some sort of dark cloud that appear's behind him and his eyes turn form Red to gold. No pupils, just pure glowing yellow pits. This also included how his weapon's, a black colored long saber sword that glowed with a dark purple cloud around it and a pair of pistols that easily torn through the gangster's, aura or no aura, through cars, walls and everything that would normally stop normal bullets, ripping through there defense's like tissue paper.

This included ripping them all to piece's.

If that wasn't bad enough, Roman also told her how the boy has some sort of, black/purpleish crystal armor, that prevented any kind of attack hurting him. Bullets were flatten and swords, knife's, blades, fist, feet, and brass knuckles were all broken. What's worse, is dust rounds/bullets and attacks did little, to no damage at all.

If nothing else, all it did was annoy him.

However, Roman told Cinder something VERY interesting. There were rumor's that the young gang leader, was infact the missing son of Jacques Schnee, who has been missing for nearly eight years. He was reported to have been kidnapped by a lone man and hasn't been seen since. The teen had all the traits of a schnee, form the pale skin, snow white hair, but unusual bright red eyes. While the Schnee family is known for there light blue eyes, eye color can mutant and change over time. If nothing else, Cinder can have the boy investigated, thus distracting him long enough, for Cinder to take either him out, his power base or his gang.

Crisp his control away form Vale.

If worse came to worse that is, but Cinder doubted she would need to do such a thing.

She believe's, every man has a weakness. It was simple a matter of finding it and exploding that weakness. Cinder then smiled, as she walked down the alley, with her two minions behind her.

"So where we off to now, boss?"

Mercury asked in a board tone, shoving his hands in his pockets with an equally board look on his face, as Cinder's smile grew wider, as a flicked her hand to create a small flame in her hand,"To visit Mr. Estacado."

The two blinked, as Emerald spoke up,"But, Roman seemed pretty scared of him. Are you sure, this would be a good idea? He sounds pretty strong."

Cinder merely chuckled, flicking the flame away.

"Every man has a weakness."

And woman have been the bane of men for ages.

* * *

**Done.**

**Okay, this one was a bit more shorter then i would have liked, but hey what can you do? In the future, i would like to say, the chapters to come WILL be longer then this one, but i felt this was a good stopping point. So hope you enjoyed this, as more will come. Stay frosty my peeps.**

**Devil out.**


	3. Trailer

**Hello my ever lovely peeps!**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!**

**So as pleased as i am, to see people taking a real shine to my new story,"**The Infinite Realities Of Ruby Rose" **i do infact have other stories that need updating and this is one of them. Now because it's Halloween and i still need time to create the new chapter, i decide to go ahead and write the trailer for this story, my Halloween gift to you all. So as always i don't own Rwby nor the Darkness.**

**You know the drill, read, review and "What the fuc-BOOM"**

**Enjoy.**

**And for the record, i think this song was most ****appropriate for this story.**

* * *

**Song: Fear Of The Dark by Iron Maiden**

_The scene light up to show a man, clad in a black suit, with snow white hair and red eyes, quietly walking through the rain_

**I am a man who walks alone**  
**And when I'm walking a dark road**  
**At night or strolling through the park**

**When the light begins to change**

_The scene didn't change as he walked through the rain, the lights around him flicking about_

**I sometimes feel a little strange**  
**A little anxious when it's dark**

_The scene changed to show a group of Hei Xinog's thugs in a ware house playing cards, unaware of the walking demon heading their way_

**Fear of the dark**

_The scene changed to show it flashing lights form gunfire of dust rounds against strange creature's that looked like germlin's with only cloths for clothing._

**Fear of the dark**  
**I have a constant fear that something's always near**  
**Fear of the dark**

_The scene changed again to show the white haired man, now standing outside a steel door, leading into the ware house that held the thugs_

**Fear of the dark**  
**I have a phobia that someone's always there**

_The scene only changed to show the door inword and without warning_

_BAM_

**Have you run your fingers down the wall**

_Two thugs barely had time to look who had broken in, when suddenly _

_BANG_

_BANG_  
**And have you felt your neck skin crawl**  
**When you're searching for the light?**

_The third one only had time to see a black and red lined pistol aiming at his head and it's owner. The white haired, red eyed man, a teen really and that's all he saw before_

_BANG_  
**Sometimes when you're scared to take a look**  
**At the corner of the room**

_The shooter ducked under all the fire of the reaming thugs, ducking behind a large wooden box. Looking around he saw a __single light fixture and smirked_  
**You've sensed that something's watching you**

_With a __single 'BANG' the lights went out and so did the thugs hope of getting out alive_

**Fear of the dark**

_Confused the thugs looked around trying to find the attacker, but all they saw were glowing yellowish eyes_  
**Fear of the dark**  
**I have a constant fear that something's always near**

_Without warning one of the thugs screamed, as he felt something latch onto his face and processed to rip the flesh right off his face_

**Fear of the dark**

_The others started firing wildly, one another one felt something grab his leg and drag him away, much to the horror of the others_

**Fear of the dark**

_One of the thugs grabbed a nearby flashlight and turned it on, just in time to see a creature with very sharp looking teeth go for his neck_

**I have a phobia that someone's always there**

_The steel door opened up and the sharply dressed young man, walked out completely unscathed_

**Have you ever been alone at night**  
**Thought you heard footsteps behind**  
**And turned around and no one's there?**

_The scene finally changed to show same man walked down the dark street and looked up by the near building for a few minutes and shrugged before __continuing his walk_

**And as you quicken up your pace**

_Unaware of a certain Crow following him_

**You find it hard to look again**  
**Because you're sure there's someone there**

_The same man stopped for a second and wiped around, wiping out his pistols, looking around for...SOMETHING_

**Fear of the dark**  
**Fear of the dark**

_He sighed to himself, maybe he was getting __paranoid, he put his guns back and keep walking_

**I have a constant fear that something's always near**  
**Fear of the dark**

_Had he stayed for a second longer, he would have seen a woman, with rags that could barely be __qualified as clothes, golden horns, white wings and pupils eyes come out of the dark ally he was looking at_

**Fear of the dark**  
**I have a phobia that someone's always there**

**Fear of the dark**  
**Fear of the dark**

_The scene changed, to show one of those creature's crawling up a building and to the roof, where it stood by it's master's side, whom was over looking the city_  
**Fear of the dark**

_His red eyes shined in the darkness, HIS city_

**Fear of the dark**

**Fear of the dark**  
**Fear of the dark**  
**Fear of the dark**  
**Fear of the dark**

_He gripped his fist hard, he would protect his city and Ruby form the vermin likes of Roman, Hei and all those who dared to threaten it_

**Watching horror films the night before**  
**Debating witches and folklore**

_The scene changed to show him facing down an angry Cinder Fall_

**The unknown troubles on your mind**

_The scene changed to show Ozpin sat in his office, looking over the __security footage that showed the brutal death of several White fang, yet all he could see was yellow glowing eyes in the darkness_

**Maybe your mind is playing tricks**  
**You sense and suddenly eyes fix**  
**On dancing shadows from behind**

_The scene changed to show Qrow Branwen standing atop a roof, watching his youngest niece and her new friend eating at a new cafe_

**Fear of the dark**  
**Fear of the dark**

_The two walked away form the cafe, as the young man waved his hand, __signalling for one of his men to kill their stalker _

**I have a constant fear that something's always near**  
**Fear of the dark**  
**Fear of the dark**  
**I have a phobia that someone's always there**

_The scene changed to show Roman __frantically looking around for signs, any at all, for that damned demon in human skin_

**Fear of the dark**  
**Fear of the dark**

_He sighed in relief but as he turned around, he came face to face with said demon, who merely smiled_

**I have a constant fear that something's always near**  
**Fear of the dark**

_He tried to scream, but the white haired man merely slapped his hand over his mouth and turned to the screen_

**Fear of the dark**  
**I have a phobia that someone's always there**

_He gave the __audience a pure evil smile, bringing his free hand to his mouth and finger into a "Shushing" montion_

**When I'm walking a dark road**  
**I am a man who walks alone**

_The screen panned out, to show the night sky and shattered full moon, as a scream rang out into the night_

* * *

**Done.**

**Okay ****admittedly**** not my best work, could have been better but i think it get the point across. **

**Devil out.**


	4. Tribute

**Hello everyone.**

**Bad news, my grandma's in the hospital and the doc's say she has only hours, maybe days left before she goes to join my grandpa. I was there all day ****yesterday and she was talking to the old man, so i know what that means:**

**Her time has come.**

**I'm going again today, so before i go, i'm writing up this small tribute to her. This song i believe is most appropriate for it. FYI all my stories will have this page on them, so don't be surprised by it.**

**Here we go.**

* * *

**Last Goodbye by Dead By April:**

_Like a closing door, I'm slowly shutting down_

_Like a falling leaf, just waiting for the pound_

_Don't even bother, nothing can stop it_

_Tried my best, but I just can't help it_

_It will take a lifetime before I love again_

_You will see me die before I love again_

_Say my last goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye; Goodbye; Goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye; Goodbye; Goodbye_

_All the broken pieces' shattered all around me_

_They've been lying there since the day that you left me_

_My last chance to fight against her_

_Tried my best, but I can't break her_

_It will take a lifetime before I love again_

_You will see me die before I love again_

_Say my last goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye; Goodbye; Goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye; Goodbye; Goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye, goodbye_

_It will take a lifetime..._

_It will take a lifetime..._

_Before I love again_

_You will see me die before I love again_

_Say my last goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye; Goodbye; Goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye; Goodbye; Goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye yeah_

_Goodbye_

* * *

**Goodbye Grandma.**


End file.
